Is Life nothing but a dream?
by Step of Faith
Summary: I haven't really came up with a summary. I just typed it all down. Please read the oneshot and review. Thank you.


A/N: Hi all…same story just taking out the little song excerpts I had from Celine Dion. You can check out original on Poems belong to me...I wrote those poems.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…at all…Though I do own the poems since I am the one who thought of them…

**Is Life nothing but a dream? **

By ImmortalAngel143

Kagome was just leaving her house to go to school. As she walks, she thinks about all those times that she and her friends had had some fun together… No she didn't switch schools or anything, what happened was something she didn't want to talk about.

Ever since the day her parents and little brother died, she hadn't talked to her friends. No, her friends didn't leave her, it's as if her self had left. Do you want to know what had happened? Alright, I'll tell you but, I won't…I'll let Kagome tell you herself.

(Kagome's POV)

I was leaving the house to go to school when I started to think about all those times I had fun with my friends. My friends are Miroku Houshi, Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, and Sango Takahashi. You couldn't ask for anyone any better.

By the way, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm an orphan. Okay, not really an orphan but, I am. I have lived with the orphanage since I was 14. Now I am 16 and will be graduating next year. They are letting me stay at my own house now.

Back to what I was discussing… My friends were always there for me but, ever since that day. I couldn't face them again. This is what happened on that day.

Flashback

" Hey Kagome," Inuyasha asked me.

I turned my head towards him. " Hey Inu-kun."

"So do you have a partner for the project yet?" He asked me.

I told him, " No, not yet. Why? Would you like to be my partner?"

" I'd appreciate it if you'd let me." He said.

I nodded my head and said, " Sure."

Right after that, there was a message on the P.A. System.

" Excuse me, Mr. Achiyama?"

" Yes?" said the teacher.

" Do you have Kagome Higurashi in your class?"

" Yes, I do."

" Please send her down to the office. She's leaving for the day."

" Okay."

" Well, I guess we'll have to wait until later to do the project. I'll see you later Inuyasha." I said and left the room.

What actually happened, changed my life.

" Mom? Why are you here?"

" Oh honey, something terrible has happened." My mom said.

" What happened, Mama?" I asked her.

" Your father was…he was…he was murdered in his office. I'm so sorry Kagome. I wish this hadn't happened." My mother cried.

" Oh mama," I started to cry too.

End Flashback

My mom took me home that day and I never spoke to anyone again. Including my mom.

But now I wish that I had talked to my mom. She was always there for me. Now she's dead. She died in a car accident 2 years ago along with my younger brother when I was 14. The day I was sent to the orphanage. Enough about me, it's time to start school now.

( Author's POV)

Kagome just arrived at the room to her class. She just happened to have Math first. Her worst subject. What's even worst was the people she had the class with. Who are they? Well, they happened to be Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango. Not very good huh?

Kagome thought, I can make it through this class. I know I can. She sighed and set on her seat which was directly across from Sango.

Now Sango wasn't bad or anything. She understands what Kagome is going through. She just wishes that she can help her. The same goes for Miroku who sits on the other side of the classroom in the front. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were friends way back in the diaper ages. Inuyasha was in back of Miroku. They met Inuyasha in the 2nd grade. They were immediate friends. But things do change sometimes. In Kagome's case anyway.

"Alright class, settle down. I want you all to turn to page 666 and read over the chapter." The teacher said.

Kagome opened her math book and started to read. Though she couldn't think about math. Her mind kept on wondering to her friends that she had. That she wished that she still had.

The bell rang and Kagome took no notice of it until the teacher said that she could go. She walked down the hall to her next class which was English. Right now she's writing poems for English.

" Class, I hope you all did your poems. I'd like each of you to go up and present them." the teacher Ms. Yurakami said.

The class all got up to do their poems. But the teacher asked if Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and I go last. Now it was Miroku's turn to do his poem.

" Ahem, I wrote this poem that I dedicate to the lovely Sango." he said and smiled at Sango.

" I want to thank you

For all you given me

Everything that you do

Always makes me glee"

" I want to thank you

For all the ups and downs

For looking out

When I have a frown"

" I want to thank you

If you know what's best

'Cause you need to know

That you're not like the rest"

" I want to thank you

No need for delay

Because what's true

Brings out the kid in you"

" I want to thank you

For being there for me

Even though I said it before

It still makes me glee."

" Thank you," Miroku said and bowed. Sango had to admit it was pretty good, along with the rest of the class.

" Next up, Sango."

" This poem is dedicated to those that don't know what's wrong with them." Sango said while looking at Kagome.

" It's called Strange Pains."

" My pain comes and goes

Where to?

Nobody knows

My love goes and betrays me

But now I know

We weren't meant to be

I've been singing out my soul

I've also found out I have a foe

Many girls envied me

Not anymore they can't

For you see,

The night has made a mess of me

Now I belong part of the sea."

" Thank you." Sango bowed.

" Now I'd like to hear from Inuyasha."

" This doesn't have a title and isn't really dedicated to anyone."

" There is nothing in life anymore

So don't expect anything in store

I'll give my life to you

So kami I'll say it true

I hate my life

No matter how much I strive

I'm leaving hell

To a better world

It's a secret I can't tell

So to those that anger me

You won't be a bother anymore

Because I'm gonna explore

Many things from shore to shore"

" Thank you Inuyasha for your poem. Kagome will you now take the stand." Ms. Yurakami said.

" This poem is called Sorry, It is dedicated to everyone who wishes it."

" This world is too much for me

God please let me be

My family has taken my life away

And I just wanna say

I want my life back

So my world isn't in a sack

I want to do what I wanna do

But I don't want it to be with you

You tore me away from what's precious

And I'm sorry that I'm selfish

It just has to be this way

So I'm sorry god that I can't stay

Forever in your heart I'll be

Someone who is nothing but a breeze on the sea."

" Thank you for letting me read my poem. May I be excused?" Kagome said. She has everything planned out.

" Of course, you may."

" Thank you, " Kagome said and ran to her back pack and pulled out something that couldn't be seen with the human eye. Too bad, Inuyasha had seen it.

Inuyasha left the room right after Kagome did. He just had to find her before It was too late.

Indeed he was right about one thing. The poem, the sharp tool, no doubt about it. She was trying to commit suicide.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to her from the front of the school. She was already near the fountain by the school.

She turned toward him and did what she intended to do. She slit her arm and dug deeper into her skin. The blood started to flow out heavily.

" Kagome! What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled at her. Angry seeing Kagome doing this.

" What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to die." Kagome said with an emotionless face. Could she not feel pain?

" Kagome, this isn't right. Please stop it, let me, Miroku, and Sango help you. We are still friends right?" Inuyasha asked.

That stunned Kagome. She thought, They still think me as their friend? Well, of course. We've always been there for each other. They are here for me. This had made Kagome cry.

" You still care for me? " she sniffed.

" Of course we do silly. Me, most of all. I really care for you but, you keep pushing us away, pushing me away." Inuyasha said softly.

" Oh Inuyasha, I really missed you and everyone. But I just can't go on with life anymore." Kagome said.

" I understand, my love. I do but, please let's try to work things out?"

" Love? Yes, I do love you too, I'm sorry, things can never be the same."

" Kagome?"

" Inuyasha? What is the meaning of life? Is it something to be taken care of? Or is just a dream?"

Inuyasha was shocked to hear that question. But none the less, he answered it.

" No one can say what it really is. My meaning is that it's just a life we have been given from Kami and that we will one day return it to the former being." Inuyasha said.

" I think that life is nothing but a dream. Don't you think so? Because, once you die, you never come back…So it must be a dream. Inuyasha, I'd like to see you in a dream. I have realized that dreams lasts forever, which is much longer than life." Kagome said she couldn't take life anymore.

" Kagome, please stop this. I can help you, Sango can help you, Miroku can help you. Gods! Everyone can help you. Just come to your senses…your parents may be gone but, Sango, Miroku, and I are still here. We're here for you. So please Kagome, come with me, we'll fix that wound and have a long chat with the rest of them. Then we can go out somewhere you and me." Inuyasha said as he started taking Kagome by the hand and leading her inside.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

" Yes, Kagome?" Inuyasha answered.

" Will you stay with me forever? I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said.

" Kagome, I love you so much. I will stay with you forever in life, in death, and in dreams." Inuyasha said caressing her face. He then leaned forward and as soon as it happened, time stood still.

Inuyasha put his lips down on Kagome's. It was brief but, you can feel the meaning and power in it. They both thought at the same time, So this is what love is? Is this the meaning of life? Love?

Inuyasha took his lips off of Kagome's and took her hand in his. " Let's go Kagome, they're waiting for you." He said smiling.

Kagome nodded and smiled back. " Alright, Let's" She thought then, Even though my parents and little brother are gone. I still have my friends. Yes, I believe Life is nothing but a dream. This is a dream that I don't want to end

****

A/N: Yay! That was it! I can't believe it. After only 1 day. Gosh….this was actually what happened at school. So please no flames…other reviews are welcome.


End file.
